2373
Avsnitt * VOY: "Basics, del II" * VOY: "Flashback" * VOY: "The Chute" * VOY: "The Swarm" * DS9: "Apocalypse Rising" * VOY: "False Profits" * DS9: "The Ship" * VOY: "Remember" * DS9: "[[Looking for par'Mach in All the Wrong Places|Looking for par'Mach in All the Wrong Places]]" * DS9: "...Nor the Battle to the Strong" * DS9: "The Assignment" * VOY: "Sacred Ground" * DS9: "Trials and Tribble-ations" * VOY: "Future's End, del I" * DS9: "Let He Who Is Without Sin..." * VOY: "Future's End, del II" * DS9: "Things Past" * VOY: "Warlord" * DS9: "The Ascent" * VOY: "The Q and the Grey" * VOY: "Macrocosm" * DS9: "Rapture" * DS9: "The Darkness and the Light" * VOY: "Fair Trade" * VOY: "Alter Ego" * DS9: "The Begotten" * VOY: "Coda" * Star Trek: First Contact (film) * DS9: "For the Uniform" * VOY: "Blood Fever" * DS9: "In Purgatory's Shadow" * VOY: "Unity" * DS9: "By Inferno's Light" * VOY: "Darkling" * DS9: "Doctor Bashir, I Presume?" * VOY: "Rise" * VOY: "Favorite Son" * DS9: "A Simple Investigation" * DS9: "Business as Usual" * VOY: "Before and After" * DS9: "Ties of Blood and Water" * DS9: "Ferengi Love Songs" * VOY: "Real Life" * DS9: "Soldiers of the Empire" * VOY: "Distant Origin" * DS9: "Children of Time" * VOY: "Displaced" * DS9: "Blaze of Glory" * VOY: "Worst Case Scenario" * DS9: "Empok Nor" * VOY: "Scorpion, del I" * DS9: "In the Cards" * DS9: "Call to Arms" Händelser * USS Voyager tas tillbaka av Tom Paris och en grupp talaxianer och besättningen hämtas tillbaka från Hanon IV. Seska dödas under detta uppdrag. (VOY: "Basics, del II") * Efter att den verkliga identiteten bakom klingonernas general Martok, som alltså är en changeling, avslöjas, avslutas kriget mellan Federationen och det Klingonska imperiet med ett tillfälligt vapenstillestånd. Några månader senare återinför kansler Gowron Khitomer-avtalet med Federationen. * Voyager kastas till år 1996 efter att ha mött tidsskeppet Aeon. Skeppet återkommer till detta år, men har då med sig en mobil emitter vilken tillåter Doktorn att verka i områden utan en holografisk generator. (VOY: "Future's End, del I och del II") * Stjärnflottan introducerar en ny uniform-design som snabbt vinner plats, med grårutade axlar och avdelningsfärger i underskjortan. (Star Trek: First Contact, DS9: "Rapture") * Kirayoshi O'Brien, Miles och Keiko O'Briens andra barn föds. * Cardassiska unionen går officiellt med i Dominion och Dominionkriget börjar. * Den andra stora försöket till en Borg-invasion - Striden om sektor 001 äger rum. [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]] spelar en huvudroll i bataljen och förföljer senare en borgsfär till år 2063 för att förhindra borgerna att laborera med Zefram Cochranes historiska warpfärd. (Star Trek: First Contact) * Striden om Deep Space 9 äger rum, där Dominion tar kontroll över Bajorsystemet inklusive Federationens rymdstation Deep Space 9 och maskhålet till Gammakvadranten. *''USS Voyager'' möter ödleliknande varelser som härstammar från jorden och berörs i hög grad av en professor där, Forra Gegen, och hans engagemang för insikt hos sitt folk. (VOY: "Distant Origin") *Borgerna och Art 8472 går i krig efter att borgerna försökte invadera Art 8472s hemmarymd. (VOY: "Scorpion, del I") *Lyndsay Ballard dör under ett uppdrag tillsammans med Harry Kim (VOY: "Ashes to Ashes") Första kontakt *Vother (VOY: "Distant Origin") de:2373 en:2373 es:2373 fr:2373 ja:2373年 nl:2373 pl:2373 rok